Fairy Magic
by tinabug
Summary: The quest is over and Kagome has finally found some piece in her heart and has given Kikyou and Inuyasha another chance.She soon must make a choice whether to help the Spirit Detectives or not.She has a hidden identity that must soon be revealed and will
1. Sisters

Hello people.This idea came to me one day thanks to my friend AKA.That's what she wishes to be referred to as anyways.We were talking and I got this strange idea about Kikyou and Kagome being friends.This starts after Naraku is defeated and Kikyou is fully human and mated to Inuayasha and thanks to Kagome has a lifespan of Inuyasha now.Well hope you enjoy   
  
"Come on Kikyou.Hurry up,"Kagome yelled."I'm coming.What's the big rush?"Kikyou said.Kagome's only reply was to grab her hand and run laughing. Kikyou smiled as she increased her pace to keep up with her energetic friend.She was the one who had given her life and had reunited her with her lover and gave her the same lifespan as Inuyasha.They were now the best of friends.At first, when Kagome showed her true power and gave her a new soul with a real body she had been withdrawn.Only Kagome had broken through to her.Her pureness and ability forgive still amazed her to this day.Kagome was taking her shopping in her time for some supplies.She'd only been to Kagome's time twice.That was to meet her family and then again to help her fight a few demons.  
  
They were almost to the well.Inuyasha,Miroku,and Sango were at a nearby village helping to rebuild it after a demon attack.Shipphou was waiting for them at the shrine already.Finally Kagome was slowing down.She slowed down to a walk slightly bowing her head.Kikyou could tell she was sad so she walked up to her and wrapped her her arm around her shoulder.Kagome completely stopped and turned into Kikyou's embrace and startled her by crying."What's wrong sis?"Kikyou asked smoothing the suddenly distraught girl's hair trying to calm her some."Please tell me what's wrong sis."she asked again.  
  
"I have a tough decision to make.You see in my time their is a demon dimension called the Mikai that is connecter by the Ningenkai,my world where humand live.Then there's the Spirit World.The prince of all three dimensions wants me to be a spirit detective.A few demons are allowed in Ningenkai but some break through to harm the humans.That's where the spirit detectives come in.There is already four of them and there all boys.The job dangerous and will require me to be ready to go on a moment's notice and there'd be no telling when I'd be back.I'm just not sure I'm ready for something like that.I'd miss all of you.Shipphou will be allowed to come along but it'd be dangerous.I just don't know what to do,"Kagome said while wiping her eyes.  
  
"Shhh now,"Kikyou said while hugging her closely.She had listened without interupting.She backed up placing an arm on each shoulder getting her to look her in the eyes."If this is something you truly want to do then everyone will understand.If you ever need help with any demons just call for us. Remember you and I are connected,"Kikyou said touching the silver half of her heart pendant.Kagome touched hers also and smiled.The pendants had just appeared when Kikyou was restored.There was such an unique cut that there was no way another piece would fit with it.When one was in need of the other they glowed bringing the other to them no matter how far apart."Your right.I'm going to do it.I mean then I can actually put my talents to use helping people,"Kagome said smiling.  
  
Kikyou could see that something else was bothering her but she didn't push her.She would tell her when she wanted.They walked peacefully to the well and jumped in.When they got out Kikyou instantly put Kagome behind her even though Kagome was stronger.It was just her insticts to protect her sister.Kikyou stared ahead at the four boys whom upon seeing her got in a fighting stance."Kikyou it's okay.These are the spirit detectives,"Kagome said stepping beside her.The four boys gasped looking at the two twins.Both girls had on red miko robes but Kagome had the full shikon around her neck.There were few differences between the girls.Kikyou was taller with brown eyes with her mark to show she was mated.Kagome had blue eyes and for some reason Hiei and Kurama coldn't smell human blood in her.  
  
"So Koenma has informed you of us.He would like to see you but may I ask why he wants to see you,"the red haired asked.The next thing anyone knew the big orange haired guy was pinned to the wall."What was that for,"the tall black haired asked."Cause he's a pervert,"Kikyou said."I am Kagome and this is Kikyou.I'll go with you to Koenma but she's coming.So what are your names,"Kagome said."My name is Kurama.That over there is Hiei, that's Yusuke and the pervert is Kuwabara,"Kuwabara said."Aaahhh What the.....why can't I touch it,"Yusuke yelled holding his sore hand. Kagome laughed."Sorry but Kikyou's arrow are special and so are mine.I'm afraid only one of us can pull it out.Don't worry he's not dead or hurt.He's just sleeping," she said going over to pull out the arrow.  
  
"Let's go inside first.I have to pick up my son who will also be accompaning us,"Kagome said walking outside."What you have a son?"Yusuke and Kuwabara yelled."Adopted,"Kikyou said passing them."Hn,"Hiei said and followed as well as everyone else.As soon as the house was opened a brown fur ball flew into Kagome's open arms.''Hello Shipphou.Did you miss me?"Kagome asked."Heymomguesswhat yougotthiswierdgroundbeanscalledcoffeeandtheytastereallygoodohandifoundthest ashofchocolatethat...."Kagome put her hand over his mouth and looked at the others who had sweatdrops."Kagome,"Kikyou said pointing ahead of her.  
  
"Huh,"Kag said turning around then gasped.The whole house was a big mess with coffee cans,candy wrappers,and trails of coffee grounds were everywhere. "Shipphou what have I said about eating to much chocolate,''she asked holding him up under his arms to face her."Umican'treallyrememberbutcanigetdownohandwhoare thoseguysbehindyoutheyseemstrong,"Shipphou asked."That's Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke.You need a bath now.You've got chocolate all over you,"she said."No i hate baths,''he said and took off."Help please,"Kagome asked the four boys."Ofcourse." "Hn." "Whatever." "Okay pretty lady." They went off to catch the young kit."Kagome. You know they're never gonna catch him.Even Inuyasha has trouble catching him,''Kikyou said laughing."Hn Atleast we can clean in peace,"Kagome said as she and Kikyou began leaving.   
  
hello everbody me here with a new story.hope you like and vote on the pairings. either kag/kur or kag/hiei. 


	2. Catching Shipphou and the Reborn

Hello people you thought i'd never update huh well i am now this is going to be a cute and somewhat cool chapter.I hope so anyways well here we go

Hiei leaned back against the house beside Kurama as Yusuke and Kuwabara chased down the fox kit."What do you suppose she's doing with an adopted son and why does Koenma want to see her,''Kurama asked."Who knows.Both of them have strange auras but the one named Kagome has a strange necklace on.It gives off a strong aura,"Hiei said.

"HOLY CRAP!!"They heard Yusuke yell and then the ground shook.A big huge spinning top fell on top of Kuwabara knocking him out. "Why you little back here,''Yusuke yelled.''Gotta catch me first,''Shipphou said putting a leaf on his head and then there were twenty of him.''What the.....''Yusuke said."Foxfire,''all of the sudden Shipphou screamed shooting blue flames at him."Hey you burnt my shirt,'' Yusuke yelled charging only to stop from being hit with a lot of acorns.When he brought his hands from his face he suddenly felt his hands slammed into the ground. Now he had a statue with a prayer scroll on it holding him down and he couldn't lift it.

"Get this thing off me. GUYS!!! A little help here. NOW!"Yusuke yelled. "Why don't you just come down and take a bath?''Kurama asked.I don't wanna.I want to play some more,''all twenty Shipphou answered."Hn.I'll get him and get this over with,''Hiei said taking off.He kept grabbing one by one but they'd disappear.Finally the last and real one took off into the woods with Hiei following.Somehow during all this Kurama had become held down with a statue while trying to sneek up on one of them.The Youko inside was astonished at the young kits agility and thought he'd make a good thought.Kurama just rolled his eyes at Youko's train of thought.

Hiei ran after the kit who was quick and agile.He decided to end this and disappeared in a blur.Shipphou stopped and turned around wondering what had happened to Hiei.It was to late to continue running when he felt someone grab him. Shipphou gulped and turned to look at his captor.Hiei took off to the house freeing Kurama and Yusuke before opening the door to see the house clean.Kagome came out of the kitchen and took Shipphou."Thank you so much.We'll only be a few minutes,''she said going upstairs.Hiei went to stand by the couch why the others came in and sat down.Kikyo came in with a tray of tea.Hiei was the only one who declined.Fifteen minutes later Kagome came down with a clean Shipphou.He was propped up on her hip.''We're ready to go now,''Kagome said."Finally," Yusuke said standing up.He pulled out his communicator and called Botan."Hello Botan,''Kagome

said when she appeared.''Hey Kagome.You ready to go,''Botan said.

"How do you two know each other,''Yusuke said.Kagome and Botan just smiled at each other."Let's go,''Botan said opening a portal.Kikyou,Kagome,and Shipphou went in after the four boys with Botan last.

Kagome stood in front of Koenma's desk with Shipphou on her hip and Kikyou beside her.The boys were sitting on the long couch in his office.''So have you made your decision to both questions,''Koenma asked Kagome catching everyone's attention.Kikyou gave her a look that said 'so this is what you were hiding from me.''Yes I have.I have decided to help the detectives out and yes to your other question,''she replied.''What?No way.She can't help us.She's a girl.She'd only slow us down,''Yusuke yelled standing up."You know nothing of what you speak.She destryoed the world's strongest enemy all by herself and protects the most sacred and powerful item ever made,''Koenma said."Oh and what would that be Yusuke said crossing his arms.

"It can't be the Shikon was said to have disappeared five hundred years ago with a...You couldn't be the one who ended the War of the Shikon Shards by killing Naraku,''Kurama said before Koenma could answer.''It is her.She is the protector of the Shikon no Tama.That is what is around her neck.She will be of great help to everyone,"Koenma said."Koenma should I not get started on the other...(pause).. subject at hand?"Kagome asked and recieved a nod."George send her in.Lady Kagome has agreed to do it,''Koenma said into the speaker on his desk catching everyone's curiosity.George walked in followed by a white orb.

"A soul,''Hiei said stepping forwars and leveling his gaze on Kagome surprising everyone."Why is a soul here?"Yusuke asked."Because I'm going to revive her.She'll come back as she was before just a little younger and I can offer her a longer lifespan,''Kagome said.She handed Shipphou to Kikyou and beckoned for everyone to back up.The soul floated in front of Kagome who raised her arms out to the side and above her head.The Shikon glowed a pure blue and floated a little ways off her chest before the chaine disappeared and the jewel floated up to in between her hands.

The glow continued to grow until it completely surrounded Kagome and the soul.At first they could see through it then the outer turned a solid blue and they could no longer see inside.All they could do now was wait.

"Who is it that is being brought back and can she do it.Does she really have the power?"Yusuke asked."She has the power.She brought Kikyou back who had been dead for fifty years.As for who it is you'll find out when she's done,''Koenma said. They all went back to staring.Kikyou fell down clutching her chest."I can feel her. Her energy is draining.The pain,''Kikyou said breathing heavly why her hand clutched her side."Why would there be pain?How can you feel what's happening to her?"Kurama asked.

"We are connected together.When she brought me back she gave me some of her blood.She has to release her soul from her body to be able to harness the amount of power it takes to revive a person.Especially if she must remake the body. Kagome's soul can handle the power but her body hasn't adjusted to it yet,''Kikyou explained.

Kagome could feel the pain as her body and soul seperated.The pain didn't stop until she was fully out of her body.The second she was out she began drawing in the power she needed.The soul took the shape of a body forming facial features and then body parts.The eyes were closed as grey hair with a tinge of pink flowed out to just below the shoulders.Round eyes open to show honey colored eyes with specks of pink flashing in them.Her mouth curved into a smile.''It feels good to be back,''the newly reborn woman said.''Yes and it's good to have you back Genkai.''

Well that's it for this chapter i'll try and get my others updated as well.so what do ya'll think please review and let me know.if anyone knows any good nar/kag stories let me know please oh and vote for couples hiei/kag-winning or kur/kag-close to winning


End file.
